So-called solar stills for producing potable water from sea water, polluted water, brackish water, and the like, are well known in the art. However, in order to provide a satisfactory solar still or solar distillation apparatus it is important that such apparatus operate comparatively efficiently, be easy to clean and maintain in operating condition, and be inexpensive to produce; and, previously proposed solar stills are deficient in one or more of these mentioned items.
In an effort to reduce costs, solar stills have been proposed which have practically all of their structural and distilland containing components made primarily of synthetic plastic materials; however, the plastic components of such stills when subjected to extended elevated temperatures and ultraviolet radiation from the sun tend to deteriorate.